


The Kent Luthor Christmas 2013

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	The Kent Luthor Christmas 2013

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/?action=view&current=clarklexchrstmas_Smaller.jpg)

 

  



End file.
